


You'll Make Great Teachers

by Pimento



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for http://castielwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/ February Challenge.</p><p>Human Castiel is learning life lessons from Sam and Dean.  Sam is totally shipping Destiel and helps things along.</p><p>“So,” Cas drawled slowly, “you dip the strawberry in the chocolate, and you eat it?”<br/>“Yes,” Dean replied patiently, ignoring his brother’s quiet snort, “but there’s a bit more to it than that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Make Great Teachers

“So,” Cas drawled slowly, “you dip the strawberry in the chocolate, and you eat it?”

“Yes,” Dean replied patiently, ignoring his brother’s quiet snort, “but there’s a bit more to it than that.”

“I still don’t see how this is going to help make my dating more successful.”

“Well, you play around with it, Cas. The chocolate is melted and gooey and it makes a mess.”

“Making a mess doesn’t sound very romantic,” Cas said, doubtfully, blue eyes gazing at Dean earnestly from under a deeply furrowed brow.

“It’s not about romance, Cas, it’s about sex and it’s all about how you clean up the mess.”

“With wet wipes?” This time, although apparently still deeply engrossed in his laptop research, Sam chuckled.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, Cas, not with wet wipes… where the fuck would you even get that idea…”

“Wet wipes are very practical,” Cas explained earnestly, “Nora had them for…”

“Forget the wet wipes!” Dean snapped. Cas blinked, looking vaguely hurt. Dean sighed, swallowing down his frustration. “It’s all about sensations, Cas. Chocolate is very sensual, it smells rich and sweet, when it’s melted down it’s warm and smooth, and it’s nice to lick…”

A myriad of thoughts played across Cas’ still puzzled face. Sam glanced up at them both, doing little to disguise his amusement now, he flipped his laptop shut and headed out of the room, “maybe you should just show him, Dean,” he called helpfully over his shoulder.

Cas smiled as if this was the most obvious solution in the world. Dean could feel the start of a headache. Ever since they had rescued Cas from April and he had declared that he regarded the Winchesters as perfect role models and teachers, the brothers had been taking turns giving these little tutorials, for some reason, Dean thought he always seemed to get the ‘difficult’ ones.

“I am not showing Cas how to food flirt,” he growled at his brothers retreating back.

“I do find practicals much more enlightening than abstract concepts,” Cas added helpfully. He blanched slightly as Dean glared at him. Blinking hard and biting his lip, the picture of contrition and uncertainty.

“Stop with the puppy dog eyes,” Dean said, wagging a finger in warning. “We don’t even have any chocolate or strawb…” Reading the look on Cas’ face, he regretted the sentence as soon as it formed in his mouth. “…you bought some didn’t you,” he added flatly.

Cas beamed proudly, “It’s amazing what you can buy in a hypermarket. Sam helped me, we even went to the store and got a fountain…”

“Oh, I bet he helped,” Dean shouted, hearing the peal of laughter as Sam retreated from earshot. They bought a chocolate fountain!

“So, tell me Cas, when did you two cook up this little plan, hm?”

Oblivious to the warning signs, Cas replied earnestly. “Well, when Sam and I discussed it on Saturday, he said you were much better at this kind of thing, and that it would be easier for you, what with our special bond, and your willingness to experiment.”

Dean nodded in apparent encouragement, all the while his hands clenching and unclenching. “Ahem, ‘my willingness to experiment’? Hm.” He swallowed and cocked his head to one side, “and how often have you two been having these little chats about who’s best placed to help you with some of your little life lessons?”

“Pretty much every time,” Cas replied innocently. “Just between you and I,” he added conspiratorially, tapping the side of his nose, “Sam thinks you’re doing really well overcoming your natural inclination towards denial.”

“Uhuh,” Dean said, “he does, does he. Well that’s real princely of him.”

Cas looked a little perplexed, even Dean had to admit he was a little adorable when he had no clue what the hell was going on. He sighed deeply, and took Cas firmly by the arm, pulling him round to face him. “You,” he said, drawing Cas’ attention with one pointing finger, “fetch the fountain. I,” he paused for more effect, “am gonna go kill Sam.”


End file.
